


Fuck Away The Pain

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Based of "Fuck Away The Pain" by Divide The Day. The title says it all.
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Fuck Away The Pain

_You hate the way he fooled around behind your back_

_A slave to him but now with me, no strings attached_

_But if you wanna use me up and leave me in the bed_

_If that’s what you need go right ahead_

~~~~~~~~~~~

He watched as she drank her third shot within twenty minutes. His mind racing though every possibility as to why, someone would drink that much in a short amount of time. Finally he got up the courage and slide onto the stool next to her.

“Fuck off,” the first words out of her mouth and she hadn’t even taken the time to look at him.

“Ouch, if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re drinking is a bit angry,” Isaac comments, concerning lacing brown as she downs two more shots.

She glances at him from the corner of her eye before turning to face him, “What the hell do you want?”

“I just came to see if you could use some company.”

{Y/E/C} drifts along his frame before meeting his gaze, “Company of the non male type, unless you can make this shitty feeling go away.”

He leans closer, voice dropping dangerously low, “Baby, I can make it all go away.”

A shiver runs down her spine before she’s pulling him into the bathroom and locking the door, her lips crashing against his, fingers deftly undoing his pants and shirt.

_Fake it like you love me, Come on baby touch me_

_Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse_

He hoists her onto the sink, sliding the bottom of her dress up just enough to give him access, his hands trailing along her frame as his mouth works it’s magic on her neck, pulling elicit moans from her lips, spurring him on.

Her nails run over his chest, lightly trailing over muscle before he stoups down, resting her legs on his shoulders as he mouth attaches to her heat, tongue delving past her fold.

“Oh, fuck,” she whimpers, moving her hips closer for more.

He pulls back slightly, “I want to hear you.”

She nods weakly, biting her bottom lip, “What name am I screaming?”

“Isaac,” he all but growls out, returning his attention back to her heat.

She digs her fingers into his hair, her moans growing louder with each pump of his fingers, her walls tightening around them as the knot in her stomach coil tighter.

Isaac abruptly pulls his fingers out, quickly replacing them with his member, a small cry passing her lips as he fills her completely, her head falling back.

“Oh God…Isaac,” she cries out as he slams into her over and over.

“Louder,” he growls out, picking up his pace, his fingers rubbing her clit in quick circles.

_Stronger than a shot of whiskey or any pill you take_

She comes with a scream of his name, her body sagging against the mirror, throat sore from screaming his name repeatedly, combing her fingers through his hair.

Isaac presses a tender kiss to her neck before pulling out, fixing his pants and shirt, “You wanna tell me who broke your heart?”

She smiles, sliding off the sink, fixing his tie, “I don’t remember, maybe you can erase more than just his name,” she glances up at him, a dark suggestive tone in her eyes.

A smirk spreads across his face, “I’ll make you scream louder later.”

_Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain_

_Fake it like you love me, Come on baby touch me_

_Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse_

_Don’t have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name_

_While I fuck away the pain_


End file.
